


November Party

by Violsva



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Autumn, Clint Barton Doesn't Believe in Sleeves, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: "Isn't November a bit late for rooftop parties?"
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 16





	November Party

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://be-compromised.dreamwidth.org/567132.html?thread=11073372#cmt11073372).

Dead leaves scuttled across the roof, collecting in the corners. Clint came back up with a blanket that he wrapped around both of them. Natasha snuggled in, amused that he hadn’t put a coat over his sleeveless shirt as well, or instead. She’d been perfectly fine sitting here in a jacket.

“There,” Clint said, finished draping the blanket. He reached for another beer and cracked it open. “Definitely not too cold yet for rooftop parties.”

It wasn’t exactly a party if there were just two of them, but Natasha was perfectly happy with the situation, so she didn’t say so.


End file.
